The Today Show
| date = 12 October 2009 4 June 2010 26 November 2010 31 January 2011 23 June 2011 4 November 2011 23 November 2011 15 June 2012 13 September 2012 10 September 2015| location = }}Today (also called The Today Show) is an American news and talk morning television show that airs on NBC. The program debuted on January 14, 1952. It was the first of its genre on American television and in the world, and is the fifth-longest-running American television series. Trivia * The Today Show was the first place that Justin performed 'Never Say Never' live. 2009 Justin performed “One Time,” “One Less Lonely Girl” and “Favorite Girl” (acoustic) on 12 October. Justin Bieber Performs on Today October 2009.jpg Justin Bieber on the today show 2009.jpg Justin Bieber Performs on Today October 12, 2009.jpg Justin Bieber Performs on Today, October 2009.jpg Justin on The Today Show 2009.jpg Justin Bieber Performs on ‘Today’.jpg Justin Bieber Performs on ‘The Today Show’.jpg Justin Bieber Performs on ‘The Today Show’ 2009.jpg Justin Bieber Performs on ‘Today’ 2009.jpg Justin Bieber Performs on ‘Today’ October 2009.jpg Justin Bieber Performs on ‘The Today Show’ October 2009.jpg Justin Bieber Performs on ‘The Today Show’ 12 October 2009.jpg Justin Bieber Performs on ‘Today’ 12 October 2009.jpg Justin Bieber Performs on The Today Show, 12 October 2009.jpg Justin Bieber Performs on The Today Show October 12, 2009.jpg Justin Bieber Performs on The Today Show October 2009.jpg Justin Bieber Performs on The Today Show 12 October 2009.jpg Justin Bieber Performs on Today 12 October 2009.jpg Justin Bieber Performs on The Today Show, 2009.jpg Justin Bieber performing on The Today Show 2009.jpg Justin Bieber Performs on The Today Show, October 2009.jpg Justin making a heart on The Today Show 2009.jpg Justin Bieber Performs on Today, 12 October 2009.jpg Justin autographing 'Today's Moms' book at The Today Show 2009.jpg Justin Bieber with Alicia & Mary Ann from Today's Moms at The Today Show 2009.jpg 2010 Justin Bieber performed “Somebody to Love,” “Baby,” “One Time” and “Never Say Never”. The Today Show June 2010.jpg Justin Bieber and his fans The Today Show.jpg Justin Bieber on The Today Show 2010.jpg Justin Bieber Today Show 2010.jpg The Today Show June 2010 2.jpg The Today Show November 2010 interview.jpg 2011 Justin performed “Mistletoe,” “The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire),” as well as “Never Say Never” in November. The Today Show January 2011.jpg Today Show June 2011.jpg Today Show November 2011.jpg Bieber Reutesr 300.jpg Justin Bieber Today Show 2011.jpg Justin_Bieber_Today_Show_2011-_10302655.jpg Justin_Bieber_Performing_on_Today_Show_in_2011.png Justin Bieber- 133981171.jpg Justin Bieber- 134002761.jpg Justin Bieber- 134002766.jpg Justin_Bieber-_134002772.jpg Justin_Bieber-_134002780.jpg Justin_Bieber-_134002783.jpg Justin Bieber- 133972596.jpg Justin Bieber- 133972608.jpg Justin Bieber- 133981134.jpg Justin Bieber- 133972613.jpg Justin Bieber- 133974591.jpg Justin Bieber- 133981126.jpg 2012 Justin performed "Boyfriend", "Baby," "As Long As You Love Me" and "All Around the World" on June 15, 2012. Justin Bieber Performs on The Today Show June 2012.jpg The Today Show June 2012.jpg Justin Bieber performing on The Today Show 2012.jpg Justin on stage with Avalanna.jpg|'alfredoflores' "Justin and Avalanna. A.k.a. Mr & Mrs Bieber." via Instagram The Today Show 2012 Backstage, shot by Mike Lerner.png Justin on his phone with friends.jpg|'alfredoflores' "@jonboogiee feeling feminine. Getting his swirve on!!" via Instagram Justin Bieber Performing on Today Show June 15, 2012.jpg Justin bieber today show 6.15.12 2015 September On September 10, 2015 Justin performed several songs on The Today Show. Setlist # What Do You Mean # Where Are Ü Now # Boyfriend # Baby # As Long As You Love Me Today Show September 2015.jpg Justin Bieber on The Today Show September 2015.jpg The Today Show 2015 look.jpg The Today Show 2015 in the studio.jpg Justin Bieber - What Do You Mean? (Live on Today Show 2015) Justin Bieber - where are U now (Live on Today Show 2015) Justin bieber - boyfriend (Live on Today Show 2015) Justin Bieber - baby (Acoustic Version) LIVE Today Show 09 10 15 Justin Bieber - As long as you love me (Live on Today Show 2015) November On November 18, 2015 he performed on The Today Show. Setlist # Sorry # What Do You Mean? # The Feeling # No Pressure # Love Yourself # Company # Home To Mama Justin Bieber and Big Sean performing at The Today Show.jpg References Category:TV shows Category:Talk shows